Talk:First Shinobi World War
Info source Does this info come from a databook? About the treaty and damage to the nations? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 23:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Kiri on the page it say all 5 countries were damaged but on Kirigakures page it says they have never been in a major conflict if so would Kiri be damaged.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 05:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Second Hokage dying during this Was this in the databooks? During the Danzo flashback it was never mentioned that they were in the middle of a war. It could have been a mission that he thought required his personal touch.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :That information was taken from the databooks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) References Can anyone put them?--Spcmn (talk) 12:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Added.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) start and end Actually the war started 60 years prior the current events, with 2nd Hokage dying 55-56 years ago--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Second Hokage dying during this 2 According to ShounenSuki's translation, "He Tobirama endeavoured in the founding of the Academy and the establishment of the village's organisational system. However, shortly thereafter the Shinobi World War broke out. He entrusted the wishes of the suppression of war and the prospering of the village to his successor and died a noble death.". It doesn't say that it was the first war and after the shitty dates taken from the new databook, it apparently seems to have been indeed the second war. Anyone opposing a change? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :No. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:28, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Could you walk me through the timeline as you understand it? Because I don't know that the Second War works: :#Chapter 481 - Tobirama makes Hiruzen Third; Hiruzen has no beard, normal eyes. :#Chapter 139 - Hiruzen trains Sannin; Hiruzen has beard, normal eyes. :#Chapter 160 - adult Tsunade argues with Hiruzen during Second War; Hiruzen has beard, aged eyes. :Unless the Second War lasted for a couple decades, I don't think it works. Because ''Naruto characters don't shave, do they? Once you go beard, you never go back? ''~SnapperT '' 23:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't understand it yet. :/ I'm working on it as we speak. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::It's a physical cue that isn't confirmed, he may indeed have shaved, but again there is no official rule... ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe a different question will be more fruitful to think about: why can't he have died during the First War? ''~SnapperT '' 00:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Another thing is, why are we assuming he became Hokage after Hashirama died?? Hiruzen and Tsunade both stepped down for different reasons.. maybe after the Kage summit we were shown he stepped down for Tobirama for some reason?? Tobirama did say his Job as second Hokage was to mediate between Madara and Hashirama. Me and Seel talked about it earlier in the year in this page. This will be tough ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken, it was stated Tobirama became Hokage before Hashirama's death. Hashirama stepped down or something. Hiruzen became Hokage the day/night Tobirama died. I think it's safe to assume Hashirama was dead by then, since Hashirama would have likely resumed the position if not.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:02, November 8, 2014 (UTC)